The Precursors Have Returned
by SciFi Maker
Summary: There was a civilization before the CPU's. The benevolent beings, called Precursors, ruled the universe until the greed for power ripped them apart in civil war. Their successors, called Recursors, watched over the Safe Haven Worlds, one of which became Gamindustri. Now, they have regained their strength, and their Reckoning is at hand. The Precursors... have returned.
1. Chapter 1: Ashes of the Kingdom

**I keep making all these different stories, and now, I can hardly keep up. Well, such is life. This story will feature... some interesting fanmade lore, to say the least. Well, time to start. I'd like to thank you all for reading the stories that I have made so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, or anything from any other franchise involved.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ashes of the Kingdom

Gamindustri. A world ruled by four goddesses known as CPU's. This world had lived for ages, holding humanity and their worshiping of every generation of CPU's since the beginning of their history. However, such a history began long after the beginning of civilization itself.

An infinite span of time before, the universe was created and ruled by all-knowing beings of material and energy, known as the Precursors. They created many different races of life to populate the universe they had created and had a wide use of sacred geometry in structures, and were ruled under the perfect benevolent Precursor Kingdom that spanned the universe, all managed by King Aeternus. The Precursors observed the different races that they created, ranging from common beasts to intelligent beings. But they found one race that stood above all: Humanity. The Precursors saw them as the greatest successors to their Kingdom, and those that were found worthy were blessed by the Precursors, giving birth to the first generation of Post-Humans, the blessing allowing them to transcend beyond their limits, and continue the works of the Precursors, while the Precursors acted as teachers, giving all their knowledge and understanding once the Post-Humans were ready. The Precursors of that era would then enter the Highest Plane of Existence, Integrating themselves into the universe itself, unlocking hidden properties that their Post-Human successors would discover, and add to their own knowledge. These Post-Humans then became the next generation of Precursors, and repeated this cycle of expanding the universe, selecting successors, teaching them all knowledge, and ascending to let them take over. This eventually earned the Post-Humans the nickname of Recursors, well named for their sequence of expansion and being defined by their predecessors. This continued for what could only be described as an infinite amount of time.

The increase of knowledge and power led to some Recursors to enthusiastically accept the power given to them, to tirelessly searching and desiring for more, to becoming greedy over such power, and eventually, the event when a third of all Recursors banded together and tried to take the power of the Precursors by force (in a physical form called The Helix), beginning the Precursor Civil War. But the Precursors, along with the Recursors that remained loyal, stood strong and fended off the rebelling Recursors. Such a time continued for trillions upon trillions of years, with some rebelling Recursors having varying rates of success and defeat. They gave way to an evil Precursor, named Antitheus, which no evil before or after would ever compare to. He created the Corrupted Matter, which consumed entire worlds in valleys of black crystal with a red glow, distorting and mishaping all life that the Precursors created on said worlds, making them a danger to the rest of humanity, and all living things as well. During the Precursor civil war, volunteering humans were enhanced with a modified, perfected version of the matter compressed into a frame resembling an octahedron, creating the first Frontline Battle Command Units (FBCU's, or just Units), who showed exceptional battle prowess, and were highly capable of forcing back the Corrupt Matter infestation under the guidance of the Recursors.

Unfortunately, the Corrupt Matter became too dangerous to fight directly, forcing the Recursors to scorch entire worlds by fire, eliminating both the Corrupt Matter, and the life it fed on. This scorching of worlds, systems, and at times entire galaxies, became the event known as the Calamity. Seeing that the reseeding of all life would become necessary, the Precursors assigned their most trusted Recursor successors to take a portion of all life and place it on isolated worlds via Mass Gates, where they would remain forever safe from the Corrupted Matter, at the cost of forgetting their creators. Meanwhile, the use of FBCU's was constantly researched and developed, leading to many different variants, including personal companions for the Recursors, as well as some variants sporting power symbols in their eyes. With their developments, the Precursors and their loyal Recursors continued to increase their efficiency, and eventually destroyed the Corrupted Matter and it's creator, Antitheus, but at a great cost. Their battle with Antitheus, his rebelling Recursors, and the Corrupted Matter left nearly 97% of the universe barren, without life.

Seeing that they were in a losing battle, the rebelling Recursors sought revenge, and made a last ditch effort to destroy the Safe Haven Worlds to leave the remaining life in the universe in the eternal torment of war. One such world, which would be the first to have gravitated landmasses transported to it, would become the world known as Gamindustri to it's inhabitants, guarded by the renowned high ranking Recursor called Weaving Aura of Stellar Light. He would face the largest siege attempt to ever occur on a Safe Haven World, with the siege force being led by another high ranking rebelling Recursor and former mentor, Eternal Nebula of Galactic Plains, who was nicknamed Argon by his former enthusiast.

* * *

-Battle of Mass Gate 07, 110,300 B.G. (Before Gamindustri)-

He watched over the islands as they were lifted towards the vortex stabilized by the energy fired from three angled pillars on the ground that reached towards the sky, positioned to appear as a tetrahedron with the top cut off. This was the first stage of the Mass Gate. The second stage consisted of a hexagon that floated in orbit, with three structures similar to the pillars that were attached to the corners of the hexagon to form a Y, equally spaced to form an equilateral triangle should one draw lines to connect the ends of the structures. The three remaining corners would split apart to expand or contract the vortex to the necessary measurements. The mass gate was designed to transport entire floating islands, so the two stages each rivaled the size of a medium-sized continent. Well, of course, the scale of the ships the Recursors mass produced were comparable to those in Star Wars or Eve Online, and if that wasn't surprising enough, Recursors had built several million Dyson spheres (and billions of planet-sized Tori and Ringworlds) throughout the universe, so ships and structures like the mass gate were no big deal. Do I even need to explain any further how these guys are master architects?

* * *

 **SciFi, you're going off track.**

 **Alright, enough about how the Recursors can build literally anything.**

* * *

Looking at the structure itself, Weaving Aura of Stellar Light (or simply Light) traced the "07" painted onto each pillar, then proceeded to count his forces that were spread around the mass gate, it's main protection being a ring formation of Recursor Dreadnoughts. The Dreadnought rivaled a mega city (Recursor-designed mega cities were on average 250 miles in diameter, to give you a perspective) in size and dwarfs every other capital ship in comparison, being only inferior to Command Ships, as well as Colony Ships and their Guardian Warships. It consisted of two Y sections aligned parallel to each other and connected at an axis, with the top section only being two thirds the size of the bottom one. The larger bottom section had two trapezoid platforms resembling canards at the front, and two larger forward sweeping "wings" built at the two ends of the tail section, all of which provided thrust vectoring. There were also four nacelles that provided forward thrust, two being located near the center of the ship, and the other two built into the "pylon" platforms built behind the base of the "wings," giving it a bit of a ADF-01 Falken appearance from the top. The ship is armed with an array of point-defense systems, missile batteries and high velocity cannons (in the standard overkill fashion), but it's main weapon was a particle cannon system built into the top Y section which could charge up along the length from the center and fire from any of the endpoints of the structure in a 360 degree range. The particle projectile could reduce entire fleets into nothing but molten metal and vapor in a single shot. It also carried a compliment of 5,000 fighters and could dock other ships to designated ports. And Light had 50 of these dreadnoughts guarding Mass Gate 07.

"My lord," someone said as he entered. It was one of the Reconnaissance FBCU's.

"What is the matter?" Light replied.

"We have an accurate description of the enemy. Their numbers are in the trillions, but we should make up for it with our dreadnoughts."

"...Anything else?"

"It's your former mentor. Argon is leading the enemy. Should we divert some of the elite force?"

"I will handle him myself. I trust my friend Rays of Crimson Star to handle the defense of the Mass Gate."

"Of course, my lord. Also, Lady Starset is here to see you."

"Let her in."

As the Unit left, a girl appearing around the age of 16 entered the room. She wore a Type-4 Combat Suit, which consisted of smooth, curved armor plating that covered the whole body in sections, minus the head, with segmented pieces between sections that gave additional protection without reducing movement, and two blades floating near each shoulder to give the appearance of wings. Her eyes bore power symbols, a common sight on the latter variants of the Units.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled while running towards Light.

She also had a serious Big Brother Complex.

"Gimme a hug!" She slammed right into Light, but as always, he didn't budge. He was the type to remain serious until afterwards.

"So, Starset, is there something you need?"

"Yeah. You're going to fight again?" Starset had a worried look on her face.

"Pretty much. But you don't have anything to worry about."

"But... you're fighting an enemy who has never been this aggressive before."

"Your fears are unfounded. The enemy will be turned, and I shall stand by your side once more."

"... Promise me that." Light then looked towards his sister, his face showing care and certainty.

"I promise you. Nothing will stop us from saving what remains."

* * *

-Orbital Section of Mass Gate 07-

Several hundred enemy battle cruisers and destroyers completed their jump, flashing into existence a safe distance away from the Recursor Dreadnoughts. In front of them were the burning wreckage of the previous waves that had failed, or the remaining heavily damaged ships that retreated from each repeated assault. The Mass Gate, and the Dreadnoughts on the other hand, didn't even have so much as a scratch, due to their state-of-the-art accelerated particle shielding, which ripped apart projectiles just before they could hit the hull. Symbols and architecture related to sacred geometry were highly present in the design.

"Still headstrong as ever, aren't you, Light?" Argon said as he watched from the bridge of the battle cruiser. "Well, at least the both of us aren't dense. I'll be waiting on the ground." Argon then donned his Recursor Armor, the parts flashing into existence and quickly flying towards their proper positions on his body, connected by armor segments and holding a protective reinforced mesh underneath. Unlike the sufficent smooth armor models used by humanity, his own armor was far more advanced, segmented and angular, yet having no weak points or gaps whatsoever. He had four wings made of blades of the same material as his armor. The only armor that came close to a Recursor's armor was the Type-30 FBCU Royal Guard Combat Suit (which also had a similar appearance to Recursor Armor), and even then, the Recursor Armor was FAR more powerful. Equipping the helmet as well, Argon exited the battle cruiser through one of the fighter bays and flew down to the planet.

The battle cruisers and destroyers got into position. Being made by humans, these ships would only be around three times the size of the real-life counterparts, while Recursor ships... well, we already know where that's going. The destroyers charged in while the battle cruisers used their long range fusion torpedoes, following the examples of wiser captains who kept their distance in previous waves. The fusion torpedoes made impact with the lead Recursor Dreadnought, but there was no damage due to the accelerated particle shield.

"What?! No damage?!" The captain said in disbelief.

"Sir! The destroyers!" One of the crew pointed out to the fleet ahead. The destroyers had been utterly annihilated within seconds. Well, that's what you get for rebelling against your creators.

"Keep distance and fire the next salvo! We have to get through that blockade eventually!"

Suddenly, a projectile moving near light speed smashed through one of the battle cruisers, reducing it to small pieces of debris.

"They can reach this far?!" the crewman panicked.

"Dammit! Retreat!" the captain ordered.

The ships charged up and jumped away in a flash of light. The dreadnoughts remained, guarding the orbital section in a sea of debris surrounding half the planet. The only enemy forces that remained were the ships and ground forces on the planet itself.

* * *

-Back on the Surface Section-

-Play Legacy OST from Halo 4 (mainly the first half)-

Light watched from the balcony as loyal and rebel ships clashed in the upper atmosphere, while the city below was burning to the ground. Two attacker planes flew by and dropped several plasma warheads on the nearby rebel artillery frigate, causing a chain reaction throughout the ship as it fell below in flames. Light then looked to the sky, and there, he saw Argon, his former mentor and friend, descend to a large park just in front of the base of the Surface Section, several miles away from Light's tower. Light himself donned his own Recursor Armor, black plating with blue and orange lighting, his sacred geometry symbol present on the shoulder area, bearing the seven-pointed star of the Precursor Kingdom as it's background, and 4 wings made of blades (like Archangel from X-Men, but varies for each Recursor), 7 for each upper large wing, and 4 for each lower smaller wing. They slowly stretched outwards, and Light jumped, shooting into the sky as energy trailed behind his being. He descended to the park where Argon waited patiently, unlike many of the other foes that Light had fought and won against before. Light landed, sending dust flying into the air, while making a small crater at the point of impact. In front of him, Argon walked towards him in a calm manner, his own armor and 4 wings set, being dark purple with red and blue lighting. Light wielded his Zweihander, orange lighting glowing down the middle with the blade having a deadly blue edge, while Argon wielded his Katana, glowing purple along the sharpened edge. Light took notice of how quiet the area was.

"Picking a quiet place to fight... you always got frustrated with crowds, Argon," Light said.

"I guess it's just like me," Argon responded. "Must be fate that we cross paths once again."

"So what was your reason for turning against the Kingdom?"

"Have you ever felt neglected? That's what it felt like for me, these past few trillion years. Always a small amount of power they give me, even when I double my efforts for them."

"You seem to have forgotten what a reward is. No matter how big or small, it's still a reward, is it not?"

"I see... that was a test to prove my appreciation. To be lacking it this whole time, I wonder how I was blessed in the first place."

"Such is life. We're always tested to prove an aspect of ourselves. We were chosen to directly follow in the Precursors' footsteps, to prepare ourselves for the receiving of the Helix. And yet, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"You may be right. But we have chosen our paths." Argon then readied his Katana. "Farewell, old friend."

The two charged each other and clashed their swords, sending off a shockwave perpendicular to the two Recursors, tearing through the ground and several buildings. The upper layer of the city directly above was also split apart by the shockwave. The two backed away from each other, and Argon launched a volley of plasma missiles, which Light dodged with ease. They both looked into each others eyes, the orthogonal projections of dodecahedrons in their eyes growing and shrinking with focus. They fought each other with range, direct, melee, even unconventional, leveling entire city blocks each time, yet they only equally wore each other out.

They both stopped, looking at each other once more, their physical forms barely holding together as material shifted around while the energy they held within radiated out of their bodies in their respective colors. The city around them now had multiple ravines from each time their swords clashed with force. Much of the immediate area was reduced to a valley of rubble. Since their fight, there were few forces remaining on the planet, only hearing an explosion occasionally.

"You're a level beneath me. So why is it that we have equally matched each other in battle?" Argon asked.

"I made a promise," Light responded.

"Determination to fulfill, is that it? I'm impressed."

The two sliced at each other, a gash of light forming across each others' chests. Ignoring the pain, they clashed swords again, dashing and hacking at each other.

'At this current rate, I'll end up dead,' Light thought. 'Perhaps...'

Light watched closely on Argon's incoming attack. Gripping the ricasso of his Zweihander, Light positioned himself while Argon charged his attack. Argon then sliced downwards, and Light made his move, catching the Katana against the blade of his own sword, and using Argon's own kinetic force against him, defected Argon's Katana off the parrying hook of his Zweihander. Light redirected his energy, charging up his attack, then brought down his Zweihander and fatally stabbed Argon through the back. Argon then fell, dropping his Katana in the process. His armor and body now slowly disintegrated into tiny dodecahedrons, cubes, icosahedrons and other platonic solids. Light leaned on his own sword and looked down to Argon laying on the ground, who simply chuckled.

-Play Magna Insomnia (Last third of the song) from Final Fantasy XV-

"Hehehe... I trained you well," Argon started. "But I can tell, neither of us is going to last now. We've fatally wounded each other. Obviously, you'll last longer than I will, you probably have enough energy to put yourself into suspended animation, if you're lucky. This is something we both wanted to avoid, but, as you said, such is life. Well, I guess you earned it. That last island is almost through. It may be for the best that humanity lives on their own for a short amount of time."

"They'll have the time to learn, maybe... several millennia," Light said.

"But who will be left to guard them? The Units?"

"The Life-Gifter Precursor has just finished creating several of the ultimatum. Console Patron Units, they are called. They have the ability to govern and protect humanity independently without us." Light then formed the four crystals given to him, a power symbol glowing brightly in each of them. "Evil still abounds, and I can only hope they don't repeat the same mistakes we have made."

Light then sent the four crystals flying towards the last island, setting them down in the center of said island as it started to enter the portal made by the Mass Gate. The island was then sent through, and the Mass Gate started the procedure to close, the three parts of the Orbital Section moving to connect and remain dormant. The Surface Section stopped producing large amounts of energy, and reduced the flow to a trickle that still powered the cities. What's left of them anyways.

"I guess that's it," Light said. "The last of humanity has been transported through the Mass Gates, and we just..."

"You're going to say we all just finish each other off," Argon finished Light's sentence. "Well, can you do me one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Take my sword, and stab me once with it."

"You're going to do _that_? The current state you're in, there's a high chance you'll fail."

"Does it look like we have a choice?"

"Dammit, Argon..." Light picked up Argon's Katana, the blade changing from a purple to a blue glow. He then did as instructed, stabbing the blade through Argon's chest. Energy began entering the blade, fueling it with power.

"Ha... I managed to transfer myself. Guard that blade with your life. Well, this time... it's truly farewell... old friend... I await you... in your Awakening."

Argon closed his eyes, seemingly drifting off to sleep. But then the rest of his body disintegrated into grain-sized platonic solids, sealing his death. Light, no longer being able to stand up to the pain, fell to his knees, dropping both Argon's Katana and his Zweihander in the process, clenching onto his chest where a major portion of his injuries were.

-OST End-

"Onii-chan!" Starset called out to him as she flew to where he was. She looked at Light's injuries, cradling his head while he tried to hold the pain down.

"You promised me you wouldn't die..." Tears kept running down her face as she looked at him, his body starting to disintegrate as well.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Light told Starset as he cupped her cheek. "... I may still have a chance to survive and heal myself if I put myself into suspended animation."

"You can't! There's no telling how long it will be until you wake up... it's practically the same thing as death..."

"I already promised you, I won't die. Wait for me until my return, okay?"

"(sniffle) Okay..."

With what strength Light had left, he drew a symbol in the air, which rose up and expanded before opening up, revealing a warm, orange light on the other side. Light was slowly lifted up, and went through the opening, then the symbol closed, and the lines rearranged into the symbol representing the Seed of Life, surrounded by a hexagonal mesh arranged to form a sphere, shortly before disintegrating into a cloud of galactic purple dust which lifted into the heavens above.

"Onii-chan..." Starset watched the cloud disappear from sight, the power symbols in her eyes glowing stronger, "I definitely protect you with all my being when you come back."

* * *

-Gamindustri, 2006 (4 years before Re; Birth 2)-

Light's conciousness floated over the Safe Haven World of Gamindustri, having indirectly influenced events with some physical help when necessary, having lost his material form in suspended animation, but with the help of a Precursor, was still able to communicate with those loyal to him. Currently, he was observing the continents when he sensed something... dark, ominous, too large of an evil to belong in that world, much like the time that Rays of Crimson Star had to intervene directly upon discovering that an ancient nation on this world had come into posession of Corrupted Matter, having to go so far as to "cleanse" the planet. He observed, and found it spreading rapidly. There were also similar evils approaching other worlds as well.

 **The time has come to Awaken, Recursors. Your Reckoning is at hand. Restore Humanity so they can rise once more, better than before. We will be with you. May the Seven Pointed Star of our King shine brightly again.**

"So, it's time already?" Argon spoke within Light's mind.

"It seems that way," Light thought back. "3472nd Fleet. Come to my aid." At his word, thousands of automated Recursor ships and Precursor-era Human ships arrived in orbit of the planet upon completing their intergalactic jump. Around a hundred of said ships were Recursor Dreadnoughts. They immediately began reconnaissance, launching scout fighters and Scout variant FBCU's.

"I will wait for now. Let's see how this plays out. I should be ready within a year." 'Even though I am just a shadow of my former self after that battle...'

That day, the people and goddesses of Gamindustri marveled at the sight they saw; Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, and even the slowly rising Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, became amazed at the sight of so many falling stars throughout the planet, and the galaxies in the sky brightened permanently, becoming visible in all their radiant colors, as if the atmosphere could no longer interfere with their light.

 **The Precursors... have returned.**

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter for today. It took me all week to get this done, well, it always takes me a week if not more. Since I couldn't decide to choose between Re; Birth 2 or VII, I just flipped a coin and got the Re; Birth 2 timeline. Next chapter, Light will descend to the lands of Gamindustri, and I don't need to tell you what will happen to the members of CFW, do I? Expect Light to be holding back, A LOT. Well, until next time, please review...**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

-Planeptune Capital, 2007-

Histoire was observing the share crystal as it glowed. It has been a year since the sky changed color, having a constant nighttime sky despite being broad daylight. Lines occasionally appeared between stars, as if revealing pieces of constellations, and Histoire had placed much effort in mapping out every one. One such constellation she pieced together resembled a seven-pointed star. Thinking back on what she found, the constellations seemed to tell a story of an all powerful civilization.

"Hey, Histoire! You find anything new from all the cool looking stars?" Neptune asked.

"Well, I've gained more information on their culture," Histore responded.

"Oh, oh! Is there anything about pudding?"

"For the hundredth time, there's nothing about pudding!"

"Aww, I blame the author for this."

* * *

 **Ray, could you send someone to please shut her up?**

 **Sorry SciFi, but that goes against several rules in the Safe Haven Protocol, and getting on the Precursor Council's bad side is something I'm never risking my life for. Remember what happened to... well, it's best not to say for now. Besides, we've got to follow the plot.**

 **(Sigh)... Carry on.**

* * *

"Anyways, what are you still doing here, Neptune? You're supposed to be holding off ASIC with the others."

"Yeah, about that..."

"What?"

"A majority of ASIC got their butts kicked all the way back to the Graveyard by... um... how do I put it?"

"An unknown force?"

"Ah, yeah. Strangely though, they look a lot like CPU's. There was, like, a whole army of them. Nep Jr. even got a picture of one with her trusty camera."

"I knew there was a strange presence that seemed extremely powerful, but I couldn't determine what it was, because they were blocking my access. Anyways, do you mind showing me?"

Histoire took the picture from Neptune and examined the figure shown. The figure was a girl appearing around the same age as Noire, with power symbols in her eyes and wearing what appeared to be a Processor Suit. But unlike the goddesses, this Processor consisted of full body armor appearing bio-mechanical in nature, minus the head, and there were armor plates for each section of the body, such as the arm, with a shoulder section, bicep section, elbow section, forearm section, and so on, which applied to the rest of the body as well. The armor had a mix of neon blue and golden orange lighting, and the person herself gave off a faint bluish aura that made her seem relaxed. There was a seven pointed star on the shoulder pad, which brought Histoire's attention to the star she found in the constellations.

'They're exactly the same...' Histoire thought.

"Neptune, I'll need to think to myself about this. This should take me only three hours."

"Okay! Let me know if they like pudding!"

"Neptune! Stop asking about that!" But Neptune was already gone by then.

Histoire then focused back on the photo and then focused on researching on just who these being were and how they're possibly related to the all-powerful civilization told in the constellations.

* * *

-Gamindustri Graveyard Entrance-

Rays of Crimson Star (or simply Ray) observed this abomination of a land the human population was calling the Gamindustri Graveyard. While it was nothing in comparison to the distortions that Corrupted Matter would cause, it was still slightly disturbing in appearance, as it looked like what Earthlings would call "hell on earth." But, by his standards, this totally-not-ominous-and-evil place seemed discreet enough to bring in Light without causing any collateral damage, if you counted out all the monsters that would be instantly liquefied in the immediate vicinity. Ray set up the necessary sacred geometry symbols to bring back Light's material form, while several Royal Guard Unit variants guarded his presence. But how would Light turn out due to his fatal wounds? You don't know until you try. Ray then activated the symbol and waited as time went on.

"Hmm?" Ray turned around to find a large, bulky robot, black in color with neon blue lighting. It seemed to be severely agitated, especially after Ray watched him swing his ax into a pile of junk.

"GAAAH! Bored, bored, BORED! Give me something to destroy, damn you!" The robot said.

"That guy has some serious anger management issues," a Unit commented.

"Who said that?!" the robot yelled, looking nowhere near where Ray and his Royal Guard Units were.

"And a high lack of attention span," another Unit commented.

"Okay, now I'm pissed! Show yourself!"

Ray then brought out his wings and flew. His two wings have a more realistic appearance compared to most Recursors. The wings had a solid part that acted as the "main bone" of the wing, and had multiple rhombuses of varying size organized to look like feathers, similar in number to that of a bald eagle. Each rhombus had a matching circuit board style of bright green lighting, mirrored for the opposite wing. Currently, his wings were silver white with said green lighting, matching his standard silver white Recursor Ceremonial Armor, which had circuit board style stripes of royal colors with additional green lighting.

The Ceremonial Armor was a stark contrast to the Battle Armor, being curved, silver white with bright royal colors and pleasing to the eye, while the latter was angular and stealthy, jet black sometimes with darker and more serious shades of royal colors, and was highly intimidating to the average soldier in the Precursor Kingdom. And the average soldier back then was far more powerful than the current soldiers of Gamindustri. Imagine what effect it would have now.

* * *

 **I should have noted before: A Recursor is around twice as large as a Precursor-era Human (6 to 7 feet), making them around 12 to 14 feet tall. But even taking a human disguise would put them at 8 to 9 feet, but as long as they have some concept to use in adjustment, they can resize themselves to be only around 5.5 to 6 feet. You wouldn't want to stick out like a sore thumb, would you?**

 **Hold up, Scifi, you actually forgot to mention that in Chapter 1? Also, the true form of a Recursor rivals some of the largest mountains.**

 **Enough meta behavior and focus on the story.**

* * *

"If you weren't so rude, I would have introduced myself properly," Ray said as he landed on top of a large pile, sending dirt flying from the impact. The robot showed genuine surprise at Ray's appearance, before returning to an angered state.

"So you're the one badmouthing me?!"

"It's more of the truth really. Some of your own subordinates had commented on that." 'Hold up, is someone trying to watch me? Ah, let her watch.'

"Is that so? I'm gonna have to teach them a lesson when I'm done with you. I am CFW Judge, and for you, IT'S JUDGEMENT TIME!"

The robot called CFW Judge then charged at Ray, swinging his ax in an attempt to slice Ray in half. The blade of the ax collided with a hovering shoulder plate located just off the left shoulder covering the deltoid and bicep sections, sending up a blast of dust and particulate upon impact.

"I have to ask..." Ray started, "Is that the **absolute best** you can do?" Ray already knew it was a "yes."

"What?!"

When the dust settled, Ray was there, now donning his Battle Armor, jet black with the lighting taking a sickly green appearance, the royal colors turned a darker shade. The wings also turned jet black, with the same sickly green lighting. The hovering plating over the shoulders, forearms and hips also matched the appearance. And the left hovering shoulder plate where Judge struck? His ax **didn't even scratch the paint.** Judge was shaking from the shock and fear of the realization he had come across.

"Impossible! Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ray then poked Judge's ax, which then started cracking and eventually broke.

"You... that was my favorite ax, you little- HIII!" Judge was yelling angrily at Ray up until the point when Ray seemingly teleported right in front of him, which caused him to freak out and return to a state of fear.

"You know, your predecessors had much more respect." Ray then simply backhand slapped Judge sky high, comically vanishing in a twinkle as Judge screamed the whole way.

"Bye, have a great time!" Ray said in a certain accent from a certain Earthling meme.

"Well, with that out of the way, now I can-" Ray's arm moved at light speed to catch a scythe with only two fingers.

"Could you at least introduce yourself before trying to kill me? Keyword: trying."

"Tch, you're definitely not one of those damn CPU's, so what the hell are you?" the female voice asked.

"Someone who is... well, you could say, a deeply disappointed ancestor of the so called 'goddess' you worship." Using the point where he grabbed the scythe, Ray flung the attacker in question through a pile of junk. She immediately got back up. Looking at her appearance, she was wearing what appeared to be a bikini with straps at the sides, with armored gauntlets and boots on her hands and feet, respectively. She also had mechanical wings with blades at the end of the base, similar to a Recursor. It's supposed to be armor, but honestly, how does one call that "armor?" If this were Ray's time, she would be violating several hundred intergalactic laws regarding public appearance alone.

"Don't you dare talk about my goddess that way!"

"Well, aren't you a fangirl, CFW Magic?" Magic showed surprise at how Ray knew her name, even though they just met.

"That's right, I know you better than you could ever hope to know yourself, and I know everything about this world. I did help a friend create it after all."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Not in the slightest. If I were you, I would just forget about this and walk away for the sake of self-preservation. But if you want, try and hit me." Ray then got into a fighting stance without using any weapons.

"No weapons? It's your funeral," Magic said as she charged at Ray. She swung her scythe down in an attempt to stab him through either the head or chest, but ended up slicing through thin air instead.

'What?!' She thought. 'Where did he-' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her chest being crushed as if she was hit by a metallic meteor fired from a railgun in orbit. It was then that she realized that Ray had moved out of the way and had roundhouse kicked her, all within that instant moment. She went flying, arcing over the Graveyard until she collided with the top of the giant tower in the middle of the land.

"And it's good!" a Unit yelled while throwing his arms into the air. The other Units joined in, high fiving each other and yelling into the air.

Now knowing there were no other threats nearby, Ray reverted back into his Ceremonial Armor and looked back towards the sacred geometry symbol, slowly but surely connecting with the constellations in the sky.

 _"Hey, can you hear me, Light?"_ Ray communicated.

* * *

-Back at Histoire's Location-

When Histoire finally managed to access her way through whatever barrier was blocking her (Ray actually let her in), she was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of energy emitting from the otherworldly being that was exploring the Graveyard. She was gripping tightly to her tome book, trying to process the nature of the being that had recently arrived. Quickly recovering, she only went into overwhelming shock as she watched the being in question take on a more hostile appearance while fighting CFW Judge and literally sent him into space and back while taking absolutely **no damage whatsoever** , and then dispatched CFW Magic by kicking her into the central tower of the Graveyard while his CPU-like subordinates yelled out scores as if he was playing the Earthling game of football.

And just those three minutes revealed that he was only fooling around with a ten-millionth of his actual power. Seriously, if he tried, he could wipe out an entire section of galaxies with that kind of power (though he would be drained afterwards). Forget the Deity of Sin's wish to destroy the world. Needless to say, Histoire now genuinely believed that this was the all-powerful civilization told in the constellations. Well, that's just one out of 77 to the (insert ridiculously long exponent here) Recursors that populate the universe.

But probably worst of all, after diving a little further, she may be strong-armed by Neptune to reveal the nightmarishly endless amount of flavored puddings they made for their designated populations, among other endless recipes.

'Are they really this powerful?' Histoire thought to herself. 'How far back do they go?' She continued looking through all the mapped constellations. Eventually, she found her answer. Somewhat. With what could be determined of their earliest appearance, was the creation of all life and testing to see what races of life would be able to harness a power called The Helix, which was quite literally shaped as a DNA helix. And surprisingly for Histoire, she found that humanity was among the most successful races as a potential candidate and were selected to receive it, and the date determined showed that humanity existed long before the world of Gamindustri and the CPU's have. Put simply, Histoire had discovered the Precursor-era human race.

"I have to tell the others..."

* * *

-4 Hours Later-

"So you're telling us..." Noire said, "that humans have been around before even Gamindustri existed?

"I thought they were here around the same time as CPU's were..." Blanc said.

"And this twirly thingamajig makes them ultra super powerful?" Neptune added.

"Yes, they have existed before even me, and it's called The Helix, Neptune," Histoire said.

"And these Precursors that you speak of... what happened to them?" Noire said.

"I'm still not sure myself. I'm still piecing together the story as it comes, which may take another three weeks. Best I can tell for now is that they disappeared from history around 110,000 years before Gamindustri came to existence.

"A hundred and-" Noire freaked out.

"Ancient humanity went on without leadership for that long..." Blanc said.

"I'm still wondering how far back they all existed..." Vert said. The four goddesses looked towards Histoire for an answer. The look on her face said it all, and what she said only confirmed their suspicions, "... Even I gave up counting."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone else screamed.

"Bu-bu-but you're supposed to know everything, right?" Neptune said.

"This is new for me, Neptune. From what I've determined, the Precursors have been around for an infinite amount of time."

"That doesn't make this any less confusing..." Vert said.

"Also, it's possible that these Precursors have been to Gamindustri before, but I'm still trying to figure out their reason for doing so," Histoire said.

"Perhaps I can look through the history records in my library?" Blanc said.

"I will handle that myself. Thankfully, they tend to be neutral unless you have hostile intentions towards them. But we have other pressing concerns. ASIC had a chance encounter with what seems to be a Precursor candidate, and of course, they decided to attack him, only to be launched sky high. Literally. Now they're rapidly accelerating their efforts to bring back the Deity of Sin."

"Wait, shouldn't they be in a weaker state if they just had their butts handed to them?" Neptune asked.

"That is correct, but with the way they're approaching things now, they'll recover quickly. We have a narrow window for attack here."

"Alrighty then! Let's go take down ASIC and have some pudding!" Neptune got into a pose reminiscent of a conqueror. Everyone got up and left to prepare for the oncoming battle. Finally, the room was silent.

"Well, at least Neptune didn't ask about the Precursors having pudding..." Histoire said.

* * *

-Gamindustri Graveyard, 3 days later-

"Lord Ray, are you alright?" A soldier asked.

"I've tried to continue working amidst all this noise, but now I'm slowly getting irritated, especially since something like this requires godlike levels of focus," Ray said. "Could you please arrange for several squads to investigate? And if it's those monsters again, do the same as always."

"Of course, my Lord." The soldier left, taking a platoon to investigate the noise. Several Units went along as well.

"As for the symbol, it's about time to set it up in the sky."

Ray went over to the symbol gathering energy and lifted it up into the sky, where it slowly expanded to reveal the golden orange lining of the Flower of Life.

"Okay, now to find an open area..."

Ray began his walk, his Royal Guardian Units watching from a distance. He eventually found a nice large area to continue the process, the only problem being the large amount of monsters. Dogoos, Pixelvaders, Fenrirs, Killachines, even what appeared to be the ghost characters from the Earthlings' arcade game called Pacman. But the platoon of troops he had should have no problem at all, equipped with Type-15 Military Combat Suits equipped with anti-gravity jetpacks (well, they actually look more like wings with the engines built within), battle rifles using technology and energy derived from Recursor weapons, and had experience in fighting infestations of Corrupted Lifeforms.

The soldiers readied their rifles and fired, the bolts of high energy particles shredding through the Dogoos and Pixelvaders like cannon fodder. The Fenrirs and Killachines were harder targets, Fenrirs requiring plenty of well-placed shots, and the Killachines requiring a combination of high-explosive and plasma anti-tank launchers, using HE to soften the armor, and the plasma which would chew right through and detonate within. Of course, more kept coming. At that point, the Units got involved and wiped everything out within seconds using the arsenal of weapons they carried.

"Now then, since those monsters are out of the way, I can continue... hopefully," Ray said.

But nothing ever goes his way, does it?

* * *

-CPU's Current Location-

"That's all?" Magic said mockingly.

"Take this!" White Heart (Blanc) shouted.

White Heart and Green Heart (Vert) charged at Magic at the same time, but Magic blocked both of their attacks, quickly knocking out Green Heart in the process. White Heart came around for another strike, but Magic grabbed White Heart using ropes made of darkness, then pulled her in and kicked her in the stomach, leaving her to clutch herself on the ground.

"You four are nothing like **them** ," Magic said.

"The Precursors?" Purple Heart (Neptune) said.

"Heh, fighting them would be an honor. You five are just exercise."

"Let's see you take this!" Black Heart (Noire) shouted.

Purple Heart and Black Heart charged at Magic, unleashing one attack after another without giving any space to make a counter. Magic then darted a short distance and knocked the two remaining goddesses back, giving her room to recover her posture. Black Heart and Purple Heart both raised their swords over their head and combined their most powerful ranged attacks, throwing them at Magic. But Magic put up a shield, blocking the attack with little effort. Magic then charged at Black Heart, knocking her aside, then grabbed Purple Heart by the neck and held her in the air.

"Is that really the best you got?"

Magic then blasted Purple Heart across the area, unknowingly hitting a few bystanders that would trigger the trope of Awakening the Sleeping Giant.

'No way,' Purple Sister (Nepgear) thought, 'She defeated all four goddesses at the same time?! I won't stand a chance! At this rate, Gamindustri will be doomed...'

Magic slowly approached Purple Sister, readying her scythe to deliver a killing blow.

"Please, don't do this..." Purple Sister tried to plead, only to reach deaf ears. She waited for the blade to strike her...

"Hostile, two o clock!" A voice said.

Magic was suddenly bombarded with energy projectiles, barely managing to block them all by spinning her scythe like a propeller. Then she was knocked into a nearby pile of junk by a plasma missile. Units also joined, using endless barrages of attacks from their weapon arsenals. Suddenly, the soldiers were knocked back, though the Units held their ground surprisingly better than the CPU's did from Nepgear's point of view.

"That's quite enough," a voice said.

Ray appeared from the opposite side which Magic reacted in surprise and fear, much to Nepgear's confusion. This time, Ray not only had his Battle Armor, but he was also carrying a kite-shaped shield with a built in gauss rifle, and a long dual glaive that had electricity that gave the blades a bright yellow edge.

"You..." Magic said.

"I will handle her myself, give enough time for the process to complete."

"What about us, my lord?" a Unit asked.

"Well, you can handle that big guy over there, to start." Ray pointed out to Judge, who had just arrived to the commotion. The Units immediately engaged.

"Back for round two already? I would find it best to end this peacefully," Ray said to Magic.

"I have no interest in peace. Everyone will worship my goddess, whether they like it or not!" Magic said. Meanwhile, the goddesses were slowly recovering to see the Recursor in action.

"Force it is, then."

A helmet constructed itself around Ray's head, with a face plate coming down over his face. He emitted a hostile red aura, much like the Units surrounding him. Then he seemed to blink out of existence bashing her once with the end of his shield, which sent her flying across the area until she collided with a structure on the opposite end of the area.

"He did that much damage in one hit?" Purple Heart said.

"And he was only using his shield..." Black Heart said.

Magic recovered and flew at blurring speeds to attack Ray with her scythe, but he knocked her scythe out of the way like it was nothing more than a stick, then used the momentum to spin his dual glaive and strike Magic into the ground, throwing up dust and making a large crater where she made impact. Ray was practically throwing her around. Then again, Magic **is** facing against someone over twice her size. Magic immediately got up and jumped back, only having to quickly dodge to avoid being blown apart at the molecular level by Ray's gauss rifle.

"Come on, this is supposed to be my VERY easy form, but you can't land a hit on me? Well, at least you're of some use to give me a nice entertainment break."

"Did he just say this was an 'entertainment break' for him?" White Heart said.

"He must have quite the experience in battle to say that to her," Green Heart said.

Several blade-like rhombuses that made up his wings detached from the rest, and launched into the air before coming back down at speeds where they caught fire from air friction, all focused on Magic, who proceeded to dodge each one, having to use extreme focus and being lucky enough to only get nicked by each blade that hit the ground with a deafening bang. She looked around for Ray, who disappeared from his original spot, and looked up just in time for her to use her scythe to block him from impaling her from above with his dual glaive, which she redirected away from her. With the glaive stuck in the ground, she prepared to make her strike, only to barely dodge when she saw Ray let go of his glaive and punch the ground where she was just standing before, leaving cracks that spread through half the area everyone was in. Magic then managed to knock Ray back and land a hit on his face plate.

"Why do I have this feeling that she just angered him in the worst possible way?" Purple Heart said.

Ray slowly regained his posture, his aura going from hostile to the intent to kill. He turned around to face Magic, a small crack visible on his face plate's right side. Then his attack. Ray punched Magic in the stomach before she could even blink, a visible shockwave emitting from the punch. He detached the shield from the gravity binding on his left arm, and did a left hook across Magic's face, and Nepgear could swear she heard bones snapping from where she was. However, these attacks weren't enough to stop Magic. She punched back with all her might, only to end up almost breaking her hand against the several plates that covered Ray's torso. She punched again, with Ray blocking the attack, then using the other fist to end up with the same result, and the two beings pushed against each other, with Magic showing an intense amount of strain to push back. Ray then overpowered her, punched her across the face, and kicked her with enough force that she went through several mountains of junk. Ray flew over to where Magic landed, and dropped down in front of her. She hand her hand placed on the ground, most likely doing something to the environment.

"You have some nerve, damaging my favorite helmet like that," Ray said.

"I believe you had something else to focus on," Magic said. She removed her hand from the ground and looked at the symbol. She then quickly flew back to the area where they had fought, looking for a position to attack the symbol in the air.

"Tch, seems I'm out of time to mess around, anyways." Ray's helmet disassembled after removing the face plate to repair later. "And attacking that symbol is pointless now."

* * *

-Back in the Combat Area-

"What..." a Unit said.

"I've seen enough situations to know where this is going." another Unit said.

"That is just wrong in so many ways." a third Unit said.

"Don't just stand there! Get them out of there, now!" a Royal Guard Unit said.

Magic had tied the goddesses in what appeared to be power cables and suspended them in the air between two walls. Both the troops and Units were trying to remove the cables in any way they could think of.

"What the hell are these things made of, bulletproof thread?" said a trooper who was using his particle rifle to shoot at the cables.

"Hold on, let me try this," a Unit said while pulling out a futuristic longsword. He then successfully sliced through the cables tied around Black Hearts hands, but got electrocuted and launched away in the process. Black Heart, with her hands free, leaned forward and looked for a way to untie Green Heart.

"Ow... at least it worked though," the Unit said while getting up from the ground.

"Maybe we can try out every safe method of removing them?" another Unit asked. The Royal Guard Unit started thinking.

"No, that would take us at least three years to go through," the Royal Guard unit answered.

"We got company!" a trooper said. Several stronger monsters had appeared to attack the forces present in the area. The troopers engaged while the Units continued to find a way to cut away the cables. One of the Units looked up, the goddesses trying to see what was wrong, despite being gradually weakened.

"You see something?" a Unit asked.

"I know for a fact those cables weren't there before," the other Unit answered.

Suddenly multiple cables sprung out from the ground and walls, and proceeded to attack the Units. The Units sliced and diced through the cables with ease, unlike the specialized ones used on the goddesses.

"Damn, they just keep coming!" the Unit said. The Royal Guard Unit then put out his hand, and all the attacking cables were instantly disassembled, held in the air for one second, then all the parts exploded into nothing.

"Keep working on it," he said. The Units flew back up and continued to cut away the cables.

Ray returned to find the current situation... a bit chaotic, to say the least. Monsters poured in only to turned into Swiss cheese, The goddesses were tied and suspended in the air by cables, and Units each got their turn in being electrocuted while cutting away said cables. And Ray could tell something very bad could happen if he decided to just vaporize the cables imprisoning the goddesses. The current method would have to do for now.

Ray turned his attention back to the symbol which glowed brightly, then released a wave of energy that knocked down everyone still standing, except for Ray. the symbol started to open via shapes moving away and stacking on each other, lowering a hexagonal pyramid that opened like a flower, revealing someone in what appeared to be mesh padding covering the entire body, minus the head. The being had a white colored face with silver hair that had a blue tinge. He got up from his curled kneeling position, standing at 14 feet tall. The being stretched out his arms, and pieces of armor formed out of thin air and assembled across his body, having a simplistic appearance of the muscular system which left no gaps, colored jet black with neon blue lighting, as well as golden orange and purple secondary lighting to add on, all with a circuit-style appearance across the plating. Additional floating plating was positioned over the deltoids and extending to the middle of the biceps, over the forearms ending at the wrist, at the sides of the hips extending down to the side of the knee, behind the ankles and three plates above each shoulder, the above plate smaller and placed further out than the last. Six wings each made of ten independent floating blades appeared behind him, in a way that seemed almost natural, but the blades appeared fractured, yet not completely broken. They folded back in so they didn't take up space, aligning and stacking on top of each other. He then looked around the environment.

"So fades the era of darkness," he said with a dual voice. He waved his hand across, And the Units in the area, only having blue circuit-style lighting, gained additional golden orange lighting as well. The Units, troopers, and even the monsters that were previously hostile all kneeled towards the new being; only Ray remained standing.

"They're kneeling to him?" Black Heart said in surprise. The being then looked towards his right.

"Even these beasts recognized what you were oblivious to, human. Your greed for power blinds you, as ever."

A pile of junk on the far side of the area suddenly disintegrated, revealing Magic behind it. She immediately got up and prepared to throw her scythe, but the being stretched out his hand and Magic was suddenly held in the air in a crucified position, her scythe forcefully pulled out of her hands. She was then pulled in to close proximity to the being, unable to do anything.

"Arfoire left little to chance, didn't she? Turning my own creations... my own world... against me. But what hubris to believe that she could keep up such an act forever. If you all haven't mastered even these primitives, then Humanity is not yet ready to attain The Helix. Such a process does require great effort. Time was your ally, human, but now it has abandoned you. The Precursors... have returned." A helmet similar to Ray's then constructed over his head.

"This grave... is now yours." The being then flicked his wrist, and Magic was sent flying towards the central tower, where she collided with it and fell to the ground. The tower started breaking apart, and the top half snapped off and fell directly on top of where Magic had landed. She most definitely had a grave of her own now... temporarily. She was already trying to break her way out, but it would take her weeks. More than enough time to release the goddesses. He spread out his wings and flew off into the distance.

Ray then jumped up to look at the personal symbol that is often found on the middle of the hexagon. It was similar to Light's symbol... no, it **was** Light's symbol. But it had changed. the symbol was more complex and grand, glowing in it's respective blue, orange, and now purple colors, but it was also damaged, with a thin slash of black light running diagonally across, and fissures of white light spreading from it. A black slash with white fissures was an add-on to one's personal symbol to show that the Recursor bearing that symbol as sustained a permanent, fatal injury that has reduced them to a shadow of their former self, but was still capable of attaining greater powers, although it would be a struggle. And it was obvious that Light had been fatally injured on that day, but was still able to go as far as to achieve Crown-level abilities. All-in-all, it meant that Light had a new name.

"Shadow of Stellar Light..." Ray said, unknowingly letting the goddesses hear as the final cables were severed. They were too tired to listen in anymore. Before Nepgear (as Purple Sister) closed her eyes, she saw a trooper with what appeared to be IF and Compa arriving just in time...

* * *

 **And that's all for today! 5,672 words? I need a break. With two chapters as a good start off for each of my Hyperdimension stories, I will be continuing on my To Aru stories, which have been on hiatus since college began for me.**

 **If you're wondering what the particle/plasma rifle that the troopers use look like, it is a modular weapon that generally uses a focus rail system (making the gun appear split where the barrel would be), a firing module that can be switched out for different weapon assemblies, located in front of the trigger grip, a power core (the circular device behind the rail) and a discharge device (a cylinder located between the core and rail). The weapon has unlimited ammo, but needs to cool down after firing a certain number of shots, in which the mechanism involves the weapon partially disassembling itself, holding the parts in the air while the discharge device and rail system vent away heat. The weapon is also switch between all three modes of fire, depending on the type of rifle used (certain shotgun and sniper modules would only have semi auto).**

 **This picture from Artstation is about the closest I can find to the description. Copy the text below and add to the main site URL (add a bit of sleek forerunner look to it to get an idea)**

/artwork/DRxOy

 **Well, until the next time, everyone!**

 **Unit: Everybody!**

 **Everyone:**

 **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS**

 **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS**

 **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS** **SHOTS**

 **Unit: Every-**

 **Ray: QUIET!**

 **Unit: Okay...**


End file.
